The present invention relates generally to a toy water gun and, more particularly, to a pressurized toy water gun having a mixing nozzle or nozzles for simultaneously discharging and mixing two or more liquids after they pass through the mixing nozzle.
Pressurized squirt guns that eject water and other liquids or semi-solid materials from a pressurized reservoir are generally known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,149 to Johnson et al. discloses a toy water gun which is operated by selectively releasing water from a pressurized water reservoir. The toy water gun has a manually operated pump incorporated in the design. As the pump is cycled, water and/or air are drawn from at least one water storage reservoir. One drawn, the water and/or air are forced into at least one pressure tank. As the amount of water and/or air forced into the pressure tank increases, the pressure the air displaced by the water within the pressure tank increases. The pressure of the air on the water within the pressure tank increases with each cycle of the pump, until the pump can no longer overcome the pressure of the air on the water within the pressure tank. The pressurized air and water within the pressure tank have an avenue of release that is regulated by the trigger mechanism which has a safety pressure release within its design. When no force is applied to the trigger, the pressurized water and air held within the toy water gun with no means of release. When force is applied to the trigger, the heavier water is first released from the bottom of the pressurized tank and is channeled through a narrow nozzle. The number of storage reservoirs and pressure tanks combine totals at least three.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,159 to Liu et al. discloses a toy weapon firing a shapeless solid charge and including a reciprocating air pump and an extruder including a reservoir of the shapeless flowable solid material. A tubular nozzle member is mounted on the outlet end of the air pump and includes a transversely extending nipple providing a fluid coupling with the outlet of the extruder. A portion of the housing is configured to form a hand grip while a separate hand grip is coupled with the air cup piston to permit reciprocation of the air pump piston by reciprocating the hand grip portions toward one another and away from one another. The extruder may be operated separately from the air pump or linked within the air pump for simultaneous operation to feed a charge of the shapeless flowable solid material into the nozzle member before or while the air pump is reciprocated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,730 to Fabek et al. discloses an amusement device for selectively discharging a pressurized medium from a users palm, in effect, enabling a person to mimic Spiderman. The amusement device includes a hand strap which is adapted to be positioned about the palm area of a user, a canister holder which is connected to the hand strap, and a canister of stringy web-like material. The amusement device allows a user to dispense the web-like material from the users palm.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,397 to Applewhite et al. discloses a toy gun having a housing, a barrel, a trigger, and a manual air pump. The manual air pump is coupled to both a water pressure tank and an air pressure chamber. The water pressure tank is coupled to a quick release water nozzle or valve. The air pressure chamber is coupled to a quick release air valve. The trigger is coupled to a moveable switch which selectively engages either the quick release water nozzle to release a stream of water with actuation of the trigger or the quick release air valve to release a burst of compressed air with actuation of the trigger.